Ella es Especial
by Anael-D02
Summary: ¿Qué le vas a Takenouchi? -cuaestionó Akira a su amigo. -No entiendo que tanto te gusta de ella./ -Ella es especial, nadie se compara a ella. -Respondió con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, porque Sora era única, nadie se igualaba a ella.


**Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ella es especial<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

La banda de Matt miró con naturalidad como la pelirroja lanzaba con todas sus fuerzas el balón a la portería, metiéndose con maestría, ella había ganado 4-1. La chica le sonrió con suficiencia a Tai, el chico solo se dignó a bufar y patear el suelo con molestia. Que idiota había sido, y uno muy grande.

Todo empezó cuando acabó el entrenamiento de futbol y llegó Yamato y minutos después, Sora. El necesitaba que le hicieran la tarea de Matemáticas así que le rogó a Sora para que aceptará y se la hiciera, pero ella "haciéndole un favor a su amigo cabeza hueca" no aceptó. Entonces Taichi, con afán de molestar le apostó con un partido de futbol, el que perdiera le haría la tarea al otro, sería fácil, después de todo, ella tenía casi dos años sin tocar una pelota de futbol, sería pan comido… pero que idiota había sido.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras Tai. –Le dijo Matt con burla desde las gradas.

-Cierra el pico Ishida. –Espetó molesto, después dirigió la mirada a su pelirroja amiga. –Eh, Sora, ¿De verdad quieres que te haga la tarea? –Le cuestionó rascándose la nuca.

Sora negó con paciencia.

-No baka, no quiero reprobar. –Le dijo cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que todos los presentes rieran. –Esto fue solo para enseñarte a no aprovecharte de mi, Yagami. –Sora se giró con dignidad pateando la arena, en eso, llegó Mimi, que ya había vuelto de E.U.A desde hace casi un año, ese mes era noviembre del 2002.

Mimi la siguió a las gradas donde estaban también los integrantes de los wolves y las cosas de Sora, después de saludarlos ambas, Mimi dirigió su mirada a su amiga.

-Tienes cara de pocos amigos. –Le dijo Mimi. -¿Qué pasó?

-El baka de tú novio me hizo una apuesta para que le hiciera la tarea. –Mimi le miró incredula.

-¿_Mi_ Tai?, nah, pero eso es imposible -Tras decir esto se carcajeo, entonces los dos muchachos se acercaron con ellos.

-¿Qué da tanta risa? –Preguntó Ishida llegando con Tai.

-¡Princesa! –Taichi corrió a darle un fugaz beso en los labios a Mimi. -¡Sora me odia!

-Sí, sí, me dijo. –Ella asintió.

-Dile que me perdone. –hizo un puchero infantil. –De verdad que no fue mi intención, es que de verdad odio mate. –Se quejó.

Sora suspiró, Tai no cambiaría nunca, y le sonrió tranquilamente, él era como su hermano, no podía enojarse con él.

-Vale. –Taichi pegó un brinco de felicidad. –Pero como lo vuelvas a hacer, no la cuentas Yagami.

-¡Eres la mejor Sora!

-Sí, ya. –Le dijo la chica restándole importancia.

-Tai. –Llamó Mimi con ojos brillosos. -¿Vamos a la feria? –Le preguntó colgándose de su brazo. La feria se había instalado cerca del lugar desde hace dos semanas, y habían programado ir los cuatro, pero debido a los ensayos de Matt, los entrenamientos de Tai y Sora y las prácticas de porristas de Mimi, no les había dado mucho tiempo de hacerlo.

-Yo creo que esta bien, la feria ya casi se va.

-¡SÍ!-Exclamó pegando un brinco. –Nee, chicos, vamos, vamos. –Les animó Mimi a sus amigos para que fueran con ellos, aunque sus planes eran algo macabros y no tenía planeado precisamente pasarla todo el rato con ellos, si es que iban.

-Eh, ah… -Balbuceó Ishida, obviamente sin intenciones de ir.

-Claro Mimi, ya teníamos tiempo queriendo ir. –Le sonrió Sora.

-Eh, si, yo también. –Terminó por decir el ex portador de la amistad. Con que fuera Sora, el tenía razones suficientes para ir, aunque el mundo se viniera encima.

-¡Perfecto! –Chilló la castaña adelantándose mientras todos le seguían por atrás.

Mientras los amigos de Matt miraron confusos al bajista al notarse tan nervioso frente a la pelirroja. Era obvio que ahí había _algo._

-No entiendo que le ve. –Se quejó Akira.

-Yo tampoco. –Terminaron por decir al unísono los demás mirando igual que el pianista la escena que les brindaba el rubio.

.

.

.

El salón de 2 A de secundaria bajó a las canchas de entrenamientos para realizar su clase de educación física. Como de costumbre en todos los salones dividieron mujeres y hombres, los hombres jugaban futbol y las chicas algo "menos brutal"

-Takenouchi. –Llamó el profesor haciendo que la chica regresara de con sus demás compañeras. -¿Juegas futbol?

-…Jugaba.

-Bien, entra con los chicos, hoy no vino Takashi y estamos incompletos. –Obediente y sonriente la chica se dirigió al equipo de Taichi.

Estuvieron jugando un rato, la pelirroja jugaba como si fuera uno más de ellos mientras la gran mayoría la miraba con admiración, no cualquier chica podía jugar futbol de aquella manera tan genial y natural como le salía a la chica. Sora, por su parte, disfrutaba del partido, hacía mucho que no jugaba de futbol tan divertido. Estaba dispuesta a ganarle al equipo contrario, de no haber sido por el pqueño grito de un niño, le pareció un llanto, así que dirigió su mirada con preocupación al lugar de donde provenía el supuesto llanto haciendo que pisara mal el balón.

Lo siguiente que vio, fue el piso en su nariz.

-…Auch. –Todos pararon al instante.

-¡Sora! –Yamato y Taichi se acercaron rápidamente a ayudar a su amiga que se sobaba la nariz y las mejillas.

-¿Estas bien, que ha pasado? –Cuestionó Matt con algo de preocupación.

-Creí escuchar a un niño llorar. –Les dijo dirigiendo su mirada a los columpios donde una maestra cargaba a un niño de escasos 4 años.

Matt y Tai sonrieron. La típica Sora.

-¿Te puedes parar? –Le preguntó el castaño.

-Takenouchi, ¿necesitas ir a la enfermería? –Interfirió el profesor al ver que la chica no se movía.

-Sí, estoy bien. –Sora hizo amago de levantarse pero cayó al suelo cuando sintió el dolor punzante en el tobillo que la obligo a sentarse.

-Yo creo que no. –Negó el hombre. –Alguien te tiene que llevar a la enfermería, ¿Quién la ayuda?

Tai aprovechando la situación, se hizo un paso hacia atrás, cuando e stuvo suficientemente detrás de Yamato, lo empujo haciendo que quedara muy cerca de Sora, el rubio lo fulminó con la mirada mientras el le sonreía con burla.

-Ishida, gracias por ofrecerse, llévela a la enfermería. –El rubio enrojeció y Sora parpadeó con nerviosismo.

-Que buen amigo eres Matt. –Señaló Yagami llevando sus brazos tras la nuca. Tras gruñir discretamente ayudó a Sora a ponerse de pie, maldito Tai, ya se las pagaría, no es que le molestara ayudar a su amiga, no, más bien, ella lo ponía nervioso, sí, eso era.

Ambos se alejaron a paso lento mientras el partido continuaba. El camino fue silencioso y largo, sobretodo porque la enfermería estaba dentro del edificio y ellos estaban en una de las canchas más alejadas y con una Sora media coja.

-¿Puedes caminar? El camino es muy largo. –Advirtió cuando salieron de la cancha.

-Sí Matt, no me duele tanto. –Dijo con una sonrisa, el chico dudó por un minuto, pero siguieron caminando en silencio, haciendo que se formara un silencio extraño, no era incomodo, pero tampoco era precisamente cómodo, era difícil de explicar.

-Auch. –Se quejó la chica deteniéndose un momento, preocupando a su amigo.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco. –Matt rápidamente definió que eso en idioma Takenouchi era un "¡Sí, me duele mucho!" y es que Sora tenía un corazón tan grande que siempre ponía a los demás primero que a ella misma, como hace rato que había caído por que el niño se puso a llorar.

Sonrió como tonto.

Sora era tan maternal, le encantaba. Seguro que no había querido preocuparlo con su dolor. Regresando a la realidad rápidamente, recordó que Sora estaba lastimada y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza se puso a pensar en algo para poder llevarla rápido a la enfermería y que no sufriera más daño en el tobillo. La chica soltó un ultimo quejido y el se rascó la cabeza con un poco de pena.

-Te llevaré cargando. –Le dijo girando la cabeza para que no lo viera sonrojado. –Así será menos doloroso y llegaremos más rápido.

-No Matt, puedo seguir. –La chica hizo amago de seguir caminando pero el rubio la detuvo.

-Te puedes lastimar más Sora.

-Estoy bien, es cualquier cosita. –Le alegó.

Me acabas de decir que si te duele. –Sora cerró la boca y terminó por aceptar avergonzada. Matt le dio la espalda y se inclinó un poco para que pudiera subir en sus espalda, porque no la llevaría en brazos para que notara su nerviosismo, no claro que no. Con los vellos del cuello erizados por sentir sus brazos alrededor de este, comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Sora no pesaba nada.

Sora se sentía una carga, no había podido aguantar una torcedura de tobillo y ahora Matt tenía que molestarse en cargarla y en llevarla a la enfermería, pero debía de admitir que la ayuda de Matt le había sido muy necesaria en ese momento, lo quisiera o no, el tobillo le dolía horrores.

-¿Estoy pesada? –Preugntó avergonzada de causarle esas molestias al chico.

-Como una pluma. –Le respondió. Y era verdad, Sora no pesaba nada.

Más tranquila observó el paisaje que le otorgaban las áreas verdes de la escuela, el patio sin duda era muy bonito y ese día estaba algo nublado, dándole un toque de encanto al jardín, se sentía medio atontada, y es que ir en las espalda de Matt, con ese paisaje y el tobillo adolorido daba como resultado una anestesia rápida.

La pelirroja se acomodó mejor en la espalda de su amigo recargando su cabeza suavemente en su hombro. Matt se detuvo un momento sorprendió, para después seguir con algo de nerviosismo. Sora siempre lo ponía así.

Siguió caminando un rato más hasta que llegaron a la enfermería.

-Eh, ya llegamos. –Le anunció parándose frente a la puerta.

-Gracias. –Agradeció con las mejillas sonrosadas, bajando de su esplada.

La chica tocó la puerta y ambos se adentraron explicándole lo sucedido a la mujer, que le puso un hielo azul pomada y unas vendas en el tobillo y parte de su pierna, advirtiendo que no podría caminar con normalidad durante un rato, pero que era normal "deberías llevarla cargando de nuevo" le sugirió a Yamato y el obediente la subió en su espalda para regresar a las canchas.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo y silencioso, casi como si Sora se hubiera quedado dormida, podía sentir su tibia respiración erizándole los vellos de la nuca.

El bullicio del partido despertó a la chica que venía más dormida que despierta, observó como Tai pateaba el balón con tanta fuerza que salió volando en su dirección, cayendo frente a ellos. Yagami se acercó un poco. Matt aun con Sora en la espalda le pateó el balón.

-Gracias. –Le dijo. Los tres se quedaron callados, Tai mirando la inusual escena con una ceja alzada y los otros dos sin entender.

Les lanzó una mirada picara. Matt lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Quién va ganando? –Preguntó Sora rápidamente, evadiendo al baka de Tai.

-El otro equipo, apenas te fuiste, nos empezaron a ganar. –Indicó con tranuilidad, en eso, llegó Misumi, una de las amigas de Sora y la ayudó a bajar.

-¿Qué? ¡No podemos ir perdiendo Yagami! ¡Ibamos ganando! –Le alegó claramente alterada.

-Lo siento. –Dijo encogiendo los hombros. -¿Vienes Matt?

-Claro, te haré pedazos Yagami.

-Ni en tus sueños Ishida. –Los dos adolescentes corrieron a jugar los últimos minutos del partido dejando a Sora alterada por el hecho de que iban perdiendo.

Akira que había visto todo desde que llegó con la chica pelirroja en la espalda se acercó a él. Este año los habían emparejado a los dos en el mismo salón.

-Hey Matt.

-¿Qué? –Ambos se detuvieron.

-¿Qué le ves a Takenouchi? –Dijo mientras observaba como una aun alterada Sora intentaba safarse de Misumi para correr a la chancha y jugar el partido. –No estiendo porque te gusta tanto, de verdad.

Sora ahora le gritaba al profesor que la dejara entrar al partido "para aclarar las cuentas pendientes" y ganar el partido.

Una sonrisa boba adornó el rostro de Matt que mirab a la pelirroja. –Ella es especial. –Dijo observando como era cargada por el profesor como un costal de papas y era llevada a las gradas. –Nadie se compara con ella, ella es especial.

Akira rodó los ojos, convencido de que los Wolves tenían como vocalista y bajista a un niño cursi enamorado de una niña rara que no era muy femenina, sin embargo, Matt la veía única, especial, no había otra como ella, y deseaba que algún día pudiera conquistar su corazón.

* * *

><p><em>Hola!<em>

_Que tal? La razón de este fic es simplemente porque amo el Sorato y porque me he dado cuenta que han bajado el número de fics soratistas ¡eso no puede pasar ni de broma! ¿me oyeron? Así que estaré fastidiando lo más seguido que pueda con muchos soratos, muchos, muchos soratos, ¡mientras yo viva el sorato no se extinguirá!_

_Y lo peor es que ha subido el Mimato, ¡vamos soratistas, a escribir se ha dicho, no podemos permitir que esto pase, así que si tú, ¡si, tú, la de ahí!, quieres escribir y no tienes cuenta o no te atreves o bla,bla,bla, razones que yo me sé de sobra, ¡anímate!, ya verás que es genial!_

_¡Por ti podemos incrementar el número de soratos!_

_¿No suena genial? Yo digo que sí y ya ven, yo no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, amigos míos :)_

_Bien, bien, ya los atosigue mucho, espero que se animen a escribir, no pasa nada ^.^_

_._

_._

_Review?_


End file.
